De rosas rosas y corazones despiertos
by Fiera Fierce
Summary: La auror Sara Carling se entrevista con el experto en muggles Blenheim Stalk en la Inglaterra de 1942.


_Este reto participa de la primera prueba: Acontecimientos históricos en el Torneo de los Tres Magos__ del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

_ El pottervero y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de J K Rowling_

* * *

**DE ROSAS ROSAS Y CORAZONES DESPIERTOS**

* * *

Antes de salir, vacilé y volví la vista atrás para quedarme paralizada en el umbral de la puerta. Quién me viera, de medio lado, con los zapatos de tacón en una mano y la varita en la otra, vacilante a la vez que tensa. La verdad sea dicha, llegaba tarde, pero una parte de mí se resistía a abandonar aquel dormitorio minúsculo y desvencijado del que era arrendataria. Todo porque sobre el poyete de la ventana de mi dormitorio, reposaban en un jarrón de cristal cinco rosas rosas y, mal que me pesara, se estaban muriendo. A saber qué me retenía, por qué no podía darles la espalda sin más, dejarme devorar por las prisas y poner los pies en polvorosa. Tan solo me habían regalado unos minutos de fantasía, unas horas de felicidad gratuita y, después, cinco días con perfume a tristeza mientras sus delicados pétalos se decoloraban y se abrían lentamente a la luz exangüe del mediodía londinense.

Volví sobre mis pasos apresuradamente, dejando caer los tacones a un lado, e intenté retocarlas con las manos en aras de devolverles aunque fuera un soplo de vida, pero tres hojas se cayeron en el proceso y yo me pinché con una espina. Me llevé el dedo a la boca con nerviosismo y, chupando la herida, retrocedí sin dejar de notar cómo el reloj de pulsera me quemaba la muñeca a fin de poner en orden mis prioridades.

El reloj era una reliquia familiar, había pertenecido a una de mis bisabuelas, particularmente a una hechicera de armas tomar a la que siempre le había obsesionado la puntualidad. Con la idea de honrar a su memoria, tonta de mí, opté por calzarme sobre la moqueta y pasar del paripé de utilizar la puerta por guardar las formas con los vecinos. Los _muggles_ tendrían, me dije a mí misma, problemas propios de los que ocuparse. En cuanto a las rosas, ya las pondría secar cuando volviera…Sin embargo, previamente a la Aparición, no pude evitar echarles un último vistazo. Esta vez, mis aún hermosas inquilinas me arrancaron un suspiro; y se me antojó pensar que las flores entendían tanto de justicia como de poesía.

Según tenía entendido, mi destino (que no era otro sino la vivienda del chupatintas de turno con el que el Ministerio me obligaba a entrevistarme) estaba en medio de ninguna parte; sin embargo, no dejé de agradecer el cambio de aires al tomar tierra mis pies en plena comarca de Cambridgshire, en el florido jardín trasero de una casita tradicional de las midlands, toda cubierta de piedrecillas del tamaño de mi dedo pulgar. Reconozco que mi buena predisposición se debía en parte al olorcillo a bacon con el que se me hizo la boca agua de camino a la entrada. Allí me esperaba ya un mago algo rollizo y con gafas de pasta y montura cuadrada, vestido con indumentaria _muggle_ particularmente bien combinada, por lo que deduje casi al instante que no sería de los que incluían en listas de pedigrí mágico. Huelga decir que el tal Stalk me pareció ya de primeras un tipo encantador cuando me invitó a desayunar, pero también me resultó extraordinariamente joven para ser un reputado...

—…experto en estudios _muggles_, como supongo que le habrán mencionado. Es un placer. Puede llamarme Blenheim, señorita…

—Carling, pero puestos a usar nombres de pila, llámeme Sarah.

Después del pertinente apretón de manos, me hizo pasar, muy cortés y —dicho sea de paso—algo cortado, como si no tratara con mujeres muy a menudo; a sus mejillas asomaba cierto rubor de apuro mientras me conducía a la caótica salita de estar que parecía hacer las veces de comedor. Estaba a rebosar de trasto, sobre todo, de cuadros y libros de muy diversa naturaleza. Todo muy poco mágico, como era de esperar tratándose de un erudito en la materia que me había granjeado mi nuevo empleo.

Para bien o para mal, también entonces lo que uno hacía o dejaba de hacer en Hogwarts no se quedaba nunca en Hogwarts y si resultaba que en un arrebato de lucidez tenías a bien decantarte por una optativa menor en vez de otra, a saber Runas Antiguas o Adivinación, y daba la bendita casualidad de que sacabas una nota decente en _Estudios Muggles_, algún día llegaría a oídos de tu jefe en el departamento de aurores y decidirían que reunías todos los requisitos para proteger al Primer Ministro Inglés de posibles atentados terroristas mágicos de diversa índole. Y morirte de aburrimiento en el proceso, claro está. Y es así y no de otra manera como una servidora había acabado tomándose unos huevos fritos con aquel completo extraño.

—¿Y ha empezado a trabajar ya en su nuevo empleo, Sarah? —inquirió él nada más sentarse en una abultada butaca color caqui junto a la jaula de los canarios y el piano de cola sobre el que llamaba la atención una maceta de cerámica con grandes narcisos amarillos. La tetera, entretanto, servía English Breakfast en tacitas de porcelana ya colocadas en la mesa para dos personas que dictaba la distancia entre él y yo.

—Empecé hace tres semanas —asentí con aire distraído—. Yo creo que no le caigo bien.

—¿A Winston Churchill?

—Me mira con desconfianza.

—¿Sabe que es usted bruja?

—Ajá —volví a asentir—. Se lo hicieron saber incluso antes de que me incorporara. Podrían haberme dado, qué sé yo, unos días para aclimatarme antes de ponerle al tanto, pero no, decidieron ser _considerados_.

—No parece contenta.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No me hice auror para hacer de canguro.

—Imagino que entonces tampoco ha venido aquí con muchas ganas.

—Estas salchichas compensan las molestias. —Sonreí.

—Me alegro. A decir verdad, confieso que le estoy dorando la píldora a propósito; ya me olía que esta clase de misiones no están provistas del tipo de emociones que atraen a gente como usted.

—A usted, por otro lado, le encantaría —deduje al instante.

—Tal vez. Ahora bien, si… veamos, ¿quién es la principal amenaza? ¿Grindenwald? Pues bien, si se presentara en el despacho del Primer Ministro, le aseguro que yo me quedaría en blanco y me escondería en un rincón. No tengo madera de héroe.

—Pero le interesan los _muggles_.

—Sí, bueno, me interesa, en realidad, la humanidad en su conjunto, Sarah —repuso él llevándose una taza de té a los labios—. En fin, si no le importa entrar en materia ya, si no me equivoco, usted está aquí para plantearme sus dudas. Lo primero es lo primero, ¿tiene dudas?

Guardé silencio durante unos minutos, sopesando qué palabras elegir.

—No se ofenda, pero sé lo suficiente sobre los muggles como para no llamar la atención. Tengo parientes con los que, de hecho, mantengo buena relación.

—Ya. No me ofendo. Me parece estupendo.

—… Pero…

—¿Pero?

—¿Sabe usted algo de política de intervención mágica?

—¿A qué se refiere exactamente?

—Verá, los _muggles_ están en guerra.

Blenheim asintió con expresión compungida.

—Sí, así es, desgraciadamente.

—Pues verá, no dejo de preguntarme… ¿qué pasa si en vez de un ataque mágico, Churchill se convierte en objeto de un ataque _muggle_?

—Muy interesante. Lo que usted quiere decir es qué pasa si está en manos de Sarah Carling evitarlo o no mágicamente.

—Precisamente.

—Bueno, según la política de intervención nuestra, como usted la llama, tiene usted las manos atadas.

—Pero estamos hablando de la vida de un hombre.

—En realidad, estábamos hablando de las vidas de cientos y cientos de hombres. Usted se ha visto de pronto envuelta en una situación _muggle_, por así decirlo, una muy concreta, pero, de hecho, muy reducida. Se da el caso de que ciudades enteras aquí y en media Europa son objeto de ataques _muggles_ y la comunidad mágica se mantiene al margen, esté en sus manos salvar inocentes con un toque de varita o no. ¿Me explico?

—Se explica. ¿Pero no se ha parado nadie a debatir esto?

—Por supuesto que se ha debatido. El Comité Internacional de Seguridad Mágica se reúne siempre en caso de conflicto bélico interestatal. Antes de que Neville Chamberlain anunciara…

—¿Quién?

—El anterior Primer Ministro.

—Oh.

—Bueno, antes que Chamberlain anunciara que estábamos en guerra con Alemania, poco después de la invasión de Polonia, se convocó en Lisboa a todos los miembros para debatir el grado de intervención mágica debido y se decretó nulo. El encuentro duró escasa hora y media y acto seguido, se lavaron las manos. Nótese que el Comité es el de seguridad, no el de intervención…

—Ha dicho _estábamos_.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Ha dicho estábamos en guerra. En plural y en primera persona, pero es una guerra _muggle_.

—Sarah, no sé usted, pero en lo que a mí respecta, yo era ciudadano inglés mucho antes de que me llegara la carta de Hogwarts. Conviví con _muggles_ antes de cumplir los once años y, por fortuna, lo sigo haciendo. Es más, estudio Antropología en la Universidad de Cambridge, me enorgullezco de pertenecer al Christ College y hablo de fútbol con el carnicero de la aldea todos los jueves por la tarde. Le sonará duro lo que voy a decir, pero el mundo en el que a los magos les gusta encerrarse, me parece parcial y limitado; tiene ante usted a uno de esos bichos raros prointegración.

—¿Integración de los _muggles_?

—Integración de los magos, que, al fin y al cabo, somos minoría.

—¿Sabe? Ni siquiera sabía que hubiera bichos raros prointegración.

Los dos sonreímos. Mojé un poco de pan blanco en yema antes de retomar la conversación.

—Entonces, dado el caso, usted ayudaría a Churchill.

—Lo consideraría mi deber, sí. Ahora, no dejaría de ser consciente de que estaría delinquiendo desde el punto de vista de la sociedad mágica. De eso y de que interferir equivale a posicionarse y tomar postura por un lado u otro. Se trata de involucrarse en el mundo, asumir un papel activo en la realidad total, por decirlo de alguna manera.

—¿Y no se han dado casos?

—¿De qué? ¿De intervención mágica durante una guerra para inclinar la balanza a favor de unos o de otros? ¡Claro que sí! En esta misma guerra, sin irnos muy lejos. ¿Se enteró del ataque aéreo a Perl Harbour el diciembre del año pasado?

—No, lo lamento.

—Infórmese. Los japoneses atacaron inesperadamente una base naval de Estados Unidos cuando las dos naciones mantenían todavía relaciones diplomáticos pacíficas, pero lo curioso del caso es se envió desde Tokio una declaración de guerra codificada, que no llegó a tiempo a la Casa Blanca. Muy conveniente para unos que no para otros, claro. Más llamativo todavía que dos días después al mago Ishido Takashahi le cayeran dos años de prisión mágica por confundir mágicamente a varios de los responsables de la transmisión del mensaje.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, al parecer formaba parte de una facción diplomática japonesa algo turbia. Ahora, no debería extrañarnos que los nipones se hagan los locos de ahora en adelante porque se han creado coartadas varias y se han alterado memorias para taparlo todo, de acuerdo con la prensa mágica.

—¿Salió en el Profeta? No recuerdo haberlo leído.

—Se mencionó brevemente en la sección internacional, que es ya de por sí bastante escueta, pero no se entró en detalles.

—¿Y desde cuándo los magos se meten en política _muggle_?

—Desde que el mundo es mundo, querida. Un mundo, por cierto, que va más allá de las fronteras de las islas británicas, dicho sea de paso, y en distintas regiones, distintas tradiciones, que decía mi abuelo.

—Bueno. Ahora, más allá de tejemanejes y politiqueo, lo que yo quería saber es si se han producido…

—¿Intervenciones por motivos éticos?

—Ajá.

—Bien, tengo archivados algunos casos, pero hay uno muy especial que creo que le gustará —Blenheim se levantó, entusiasta, de su butaca—. Acompáñame… Si ha terminado el desayuno, por supuesto. Disculpe.

—¿Qué? Oh, sí, sí, ya he terminado.

Me puse en pie acto seguido y le seguí por un estrecho pasillo que terminaba en una escalera todavía mucho más estrecha. Subimos todos y cada uno de los peldaños hasta llegar a un despacho gigantesco, más desordenada si cabía que la sala de estar, en cuyo centro sobresalía una especie de columna con capitel jónico sobre el que se apoyaba una preciosa vasija de cristal…

—¿Eso es un pensadero?

—Sí. Y con su ayuda vamos a explorar un recuerdo usted y yo por cierto —confirmó mi anfitrión acercándose a una vitrina próxima al escritorio donde me pareció ver varios tarritos de cristal.

—¿Un recuerdo? ¿Suyo?

—Oh, no, se trata de un recuerdo robado —aclaró él eligiendo un tubito de contenido dorado—. ¡Aquí está!

—¡Robado!

—A un _muggle_ durante una redada de aurores y magos desmemorizadores, con lo que, no se preocupes, no estoy infringiendo ninguna ley al poseerlo. Es más, he pagado unas cuantas licencias para obtenerlo y quedármelo. Al dueño original del recuerdo, en cambio, nadie le dio un duro, lo que no parece del todo justo, ¿no?

—¿Lo echará de menos?

—Le dejaron uno más desagradable en su lugar, según el informe. Más desagradable, pero más plausible. Para un _muggle_ —añadió Blenheim vertiendo el contenido del tubito en el pensadero, que al instante de asumirlo, lo convirtió en un remolino colorido y sumamente atrayente. Sentí un leve mareo de solo mirarlo, pero Blenheim me tomó de la mano y prácticamente se tiró de cabeza, con lo que no me quedó otra que dejarme arrastrar a aquella memoria perdida.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me vi rodeada de un bosque, un hermosísimo bosque de abetos completamente nevado bajo la luz nítida de un lejano amanecer. Delante de mis narices, caminaban apresuradamente hacia nosotros un pequeño grupo de hombres uniformados con mochilas al hombro, la mayoría de ellos, muy altos, guiados por otro con ropa oscura y aspecto salvaje con el ceño fruncido. Me dio tiempo a fijarme en dos a la cabeza del resto de la comitiva, un señor delgado con bigote y el otro más joven y muy apuesto. Apenas me dio tiempo a apartarme a su paso, aunque habría dado lo mismo porque no estábamos realmente allí.

—¿Dónde…? —susurré, sobrecogida.

—Estamos en las cercanías de Molde, en Nybergsgund, Noruega, y es el 11 de abril de 1940 —contestó Blenheim con voz firme.

En ese momento, el hombre joven y apuesto volvió la cabeza atrás, casi como si nos hubiera oído y un sonido atronador me arrancó un chillido de terror y me tiró al suelo. Como a todos los demás, que, sin embargo, habían guardado silencio. Por los aires, voló metralla durante unos segundos.

—¡Una bomba! —exclamé pasado el momento de pánico.

Blenheim, desde lo alto, asintió con la cabeza y señaló con el dedo. En esa dirección, una nube de humo se distinguía por encima de las copas de los árboles.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿La han puesto ellos?

—No —contestó Blenheim—. Ellos solo están huyendo. Los nazis están bombardeando Nybergsgund.

Dejé de oírle cuando estalló otra bomba mucho más cerca, pero me puse en pie, intentando convencerme de que aquello no era real, o no del todo, no lo suficientemente real como para morirme de otra cosa que no fuera el susto. Los hombres uniformados y su guía negro comenzaron a avanzar a gatas sobre la nieve, a pesar de que las bombas no dejaban de acercarse y empecé a temer por ellos. No iban a lograrlo. Creí que se me paralizaba el corazón con la última explosión y di por muertos a todos aquellos _muggles _indefensos, pero me equivoqué. El guía oscuro se volvió y con una vara de madera convocó un hechizo escudo que los envolvió a todos. Y les salvó la vida. Dio un par de voces en noruego y después… después, Desaparecimos.

Minutos después, me encontraba de nuevo en el despacho de Stalk, algo temblorosa y con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Te has fijado en los dos hombres que seguía al mago? —me llegó la voz de Blenheim como de otro universo. Poco a poco, recuperé la noción de la realidad y asentí lentamente—. Eran el rey Haakon VII y su hijo, Alejandro, al que pertenece el recuerdo. Breve, pero intenso, ¿no es verdad?

—Muy intenso —enfaticé—.Por poco no me da un ataque al corazón… ¿Quién era el mago?

—Se llamaba Esbjorn Solberg. Le habían contratado como guía en su huida hacia Aldalsness porque conocía bien el paso a través de las montañas. Aunque por supuesto se ha borrado todo registro de su presencia o su papel en el gabinete del rey después del incidente del bombardeo. El gobierno mágico noruego se encargó de taparlo todo.

—¿Qué fue de él?

—Le cayeron cinco años de prisión.

—La condena del japonés era más corta.

—El japonés no expuso la magia delante de _muggles_. Además, Solberg tenía antecedentes.

—¿Así que si se ayuda con magia, pero sin que se note, se incurre en un delito menor?

A los labios de Stalk afloró una media sonrisa.

—Sí, pero los límites entre lo que es exponer y lo que qué no son muy difusos y, por tanto, difíciles de controlar. Lo extraordinario siempre llama la atención de una manera u otra, Sarah —comentó él—. Después de todo, empiezas a poner la magia en evidencia en el momento en que los _muggles_ empiezan a sospechar que hay algo que no cuadra. De hecho, ese es uno de los temas que toco en mi libro.

—¿Ha escrito un libro?

—Estoy en ello. Probablemente pasarán siglos hasta que esté terminado y, no sé si alguien me lo publicará.

—¿Cómo se titula?

—Pues no estoy seguro todavía, pero creo que lo llamaré _Muggles que se dan cuenta_.

Blenheim y yo volvíamos sobre nuestros pasos hacia la sala de estar, cuando el dichoso reloj de muñeca me dio un repentino tirón.

—Creo que se me hace tarde —suspiré.

—¡Oh! Es una lástima. Estaba siendo una conversación muy agradable.

—La verdad es que sí. Le reconozco que pensaba que iba a ser usted un muermo, pero todo cuanto me ha dicho me ha dado qué pensar.

—No cree que soy un poco excéntrico entonces.

—¿Un poco solo?

Él se echó a reír.

—Lo sé, me salgo del molde —reformuló él, pasándose la mano izquierda por el pelo.

—Mucho, pero ¿sabe? Eso no es malo. No siempre. A veces, es como un soplo de aire fresco. En serio, ha sido un placer.

—Lo mismo digo. He disfrutado mucho contestando sus preguntas. La acompañaré a la puerta.

—Gracias. Muy amable. —Al despedirnos, se me ocurrió añadir—. En serio, gracias por todo una vez más, ¡desayuno incluido! Le confesaré que hablar de integración me parece un poco utópico, pero es una lástima que los magos no podamos hacer nada para ayudar a la gente que sufre a causa de la guerra…

—Bueno, no estoy tan seguro de que no podamos hacer nada. Tal vez no mágicamente, pero humanamente… Humanamente se pueden hacer muchas cosas, Sarah. Conozco a una vieja bruja en Cornualles que ha acogido niños evacuados de Londres, por ejemplo.

Me lo quedé mirando unos segundos, sintiendo una inexplicable oleada de afecto hacia él.

—¿Sabe? Se equivocaba usted antes.

—¿En qué?

—Usted sí tiene madera de héroe.

Él se echó a reír.

—¡Vuelva cuando quiera, Sarah! —escuché antes de Desaparecerme, para segundos después volvérmelas a ver cara a cara con mis rosas a medio marchitar. En esta ocasión, me pillaron por sorpresa, como si me hubieran declarado la guerra hacía una hora y yo no me hubiera querido dar por enterada, jugando a la japonesa confundida; ahí estaban de nuevo, desafiando mi sensibilidad, provocando sin el menor recato, las muy bravuconas.

Molesta, aparté la vista por un momento y me quité tanto la capa como los zapatos para dejarlos sobre el respaldo de una silla mientras trataba de centrarme en el siguiente quehacer que tachar de la lista (mi reloj seguía teniendo prisa) y, pese a todo, tenía la cabeza todavía en otra parte, seguía en East Anglia, tomando el té con un mago que iba a la universidad y sabía de fútbol. Con todo, estar atareada en ocasiones podía ser una vía de escape, incluso para una charla estimulante, así que pasadas tres horas estudiando el manual del auror novato, ignorando deliberadamente a las condenadas flores por supuesto, mi mente entró en el estado de sopor que las grandes mentes han denominado 'tedio'.

De pronto, escuché dos golpes sordos detrás de mí –alguien llamaba a mi puerta. Lo interpreté como una tregua provisional al aburrimiento y me lancé casi con ansia hacia el pomo. Era una muggle espigada y muy tiesa, con cara de pocos amigos y un traje gris horrible. No fue especialmente simpática, sencillamente me tendió una hoja de papel y me habló de apoyar a nuestros hombres en el campo de batalla. No tardó en irse, como si ella también tuviese un reloj como el de mi bisabuela, apretándole las tuercas para que fuera un ejemplo viviente de diligencia.

De regreso al escritorio, le eché un vistazo al panfleto. Era un formulario para presentarse voluntaria como enfermera en un nuevo hospital de la zona que atendería heridos en combate. Me llamó poderosamente la atención, hasta tal punto que, por primera vez desde mi vuelta, miré voluntariamente a mis temibles rosas rosas para asumir, de una vez por todas, que no había nada que pudiera hacer por ellas. Les agradecí silenciosamente, sin embargo, que hubiesen sabido tocar las profundidades de mi alma y hubiesen encontrado la manera de despertarme el corazón aquella mañana, predisponerlo a la apertura a la totalidad. Me las había mandado un compañero de trabajo algo enamoradizo pocos después de alistarse.

Sonreí, tomé mi fiel pluma y rellené el formulario con mis datos. Huelga decir que cuando mi vieja amiga regresaba al tintero, me supe no menos mágica, pero sí infinitamente más humana.

* * *

**N.d.a.**

Blenheim Stalk es un personaje canon, por quién quiera curiosear. Sara Carling, por otra parte, ha sido una Oc encantadora :)


End file.
